Lluvia
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: A veces un día lluvioso y gris te hace pensar que nada interesante puede suceder en esos momentos, pero a la vida le encanta diferir de lo que tu piensas que va a pasar. One-Shot, AU moderno.


**Lluvia**.

Llovía en Berk, lo que no era ninguna sorpresa para nadie, aquí llovía la mayor parte del año, por más que la oficina de turismo se esforzara en decir lo contrario. Berk no era precisamente una isla paradisiaca en la que uno quisiera pasar sus vacaciones, aunque sí tenía atracciones turísticas, variedad de pescados, su bella vista del atardecer, un legado histórico sobre vikingos, e incluso los edificios estaban construidos al estilo de una vieja aldea vikinga, claro que en opinión de Hipo podías disfrutar de ello junto con la pulmonía en los riñones que te causaba la isla.

Después de todo estaba ubicada justo en el Meridiano de la Miseria y doce grados al norte de muere de frio, nevaba 3 meses al año y granizaba los otros nueve y cuando llovía era porque el clima estaba siendo amable y había decidido no granizar; como ahora, que era pleno verano y al cielo le bastaban con lluvias de esas que caían como mantos, parejas y tranquilas, de esas que llevaban su ritmo acompasado como el respirar de alguien dormido.

Con esa descripción no lo sorprendía que no lo hubieran aceptado para trabajar en la oficina de turismo, pensó el chico mientras miraba la lluvia caer detrás de los cristales de los aparadores de la tienda de armas donde se encontraba, y desde luego no cualquier tipo de armas, armas antiguas y vikingas. La tienda era de su tío Bocón y él había ido a trabajar ahí en este verano, le gustaban las armas antiguas y su tío Bocón era siempre una compañía entretenida, aunque ahora no se encontraba en la tienda, había salido a ver un encargo de Thor sabrá qué y lo había dejado a cargo de la tienda, despidiéndose con un comentario sobre lo afortunado que era al tener la tienda para él solo… a veces creía que había sido él quien le había enseñado a ser sarcástico

Este día prometía ser de lo más aburrido, siempre era así el primer día en que los visitantes llegaban engatusados por la propaganda de turismo. Las pobres e ingenuas personas creían que el mal clima de ese primer día solo había sido mala suerte y que quizá lo mejor sería quedarse en el hotel, ir al restaurante y al museo de la isla y no salir a recorrer la aldea mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba sobre sus cabezas, los pobres se irían enterando con prontitud de la realidad y tendrían que resignarse a tener solo pocas horas de sol en Berk.

Aunque a pesar del clima, era una isla realmente bella donde pasar tu tiempo, siempre había turistas en ella, quizá no con la misma abundancia que en otros sitios turísticos, pero Berk sí era en realidad una isla encantadora. Solo que Hipo no veía el punto de abrir la tienda en ese día en el que era seguro que nadie iría, llevaba horas detrás del mostrador sin haber hecho nada más que hojear un libro sobre reptiles que su hermanita de 6 años, Rapunzel, había dejado olvidado en la tienda la semana pasada; y sinceramente el libro era tan infantil y aburrido, que su mayor entretenimiento en toda la mañana había sido mirar la lluvia y reflexionar sobre sus implicaciones en la vida de Berk.

Estaba convencido de que podría estar usando ese tiempo de una mejor forma si su tío Bocón no hubiera insistido en abrir la tienda, cuando la campana de la tienda sonó anunciando un cliente.

Sus cejas se alzaron interrogativamente sin poderse creer que realmente alguien hubiera ido ahí en el primer día, hizo el libro a un lado y alzó la mirada para poder encontrarse con quien fuera que había entrado y convencerse de que no había sido una alucinación producto del aburrimiento, y en efecto, una chica había entrado en la tienda, podía sacar esa conclusión gracias a la silueta que la larga capa azul que traía puesta le delineaba, la capa goteaba agua, tanta como se esperaría de una capa que ha estado expuesta a la lluvia como la que caía afuera.

La chica se quitó la capucha rebelando un largo mar de risos rojos tan amplió que Hipo se preguntó cómo era posible que había sido ocultado por la capucha con tanta facilidad, el cabello de la chica era tan llamativo que Hipo tardo un par de segundos en ser consciente de la cara de la chica.

Podríamos resumir su reacción al verla con esta frase: "Afuera seguramente seguía lloviendo, pero sinceramente ahora a él le daba lo mismo"

Y es que la chica en cuestión era hermosa, tez clara y pecosa, rasgos suaves y curveados, labios rosas y seductores y los ojos azules más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto en su vida enmarcados por unas pestañas y cejas naranja-rojizo que hasta ahora no creía posible que existiera más que en las muñecas de porcelana que su hermana adoraba coleccionar.

Por suerte para Hipo la mirada de la chica vagaba perdida entre las armas expuestas con maestría en los aparadores y no se había percatado de que él la estaba mirando con una expresión de embeleso absoluto. Hipo tuvo apenas el tiempo justo para recomponerse cuando la chica cruzó su vista con él y le dedico una sonrisa tan cálida y risueña que Hipo sintió que le temblaban las piernas y el corazón se le aceleró indecorosamente.

\- Buen día – dijo la chica con un acento extranjero que Hipo reconoció. Era escocesa.

\- Buen día – dijo él y se alegró de que su voz no delatara lo nervioso que lo había puesto la presencia de la chica.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos y estuviera dispuesta a aceptar el reto de ponerlo nervioso la chica se quitó la capa azul que traía puesta y la colgó sobre el perchero que había en la entrada, justo junto a una de las salidas del sistema de calefacción, de modo que la capa se secaría rápido. Quizá demasiado rápido, ¡que calor había en la tienda!, pensaba Hipo, aunque claro no era que hiciese mucho calor ahí, solo que la presencia de esa chica le causaba calor e incomodidad, y es que si su figura lucia esbelta y bella cubierta con la capa, sin ella estaba hecha para llamar la atención de los hombres.

Toda ella eran curvas sensuales y bien proporcionadas que lucían sensuales aun con la ropa de campo que ella traía con la evidente intención de tener por prioridad la comodidad, Hipo puso toda su concentración en no quedarse mirándola como un pervertido mientras ella avanzaba hasta el mostrador con pasos decididos y firmes.

\- ¿Aquí venden arcos? – preguntó la chica una vez estuvo frente a él.

\- C-claro.

\- Pero ¿Funcionan? – preguntó la chica mientras gesticulaba con sus manos – necesito un arco que funcione de verdad, no solo un arma para adornar las paredes.

Hipo no supo que contestar ante eso, las armas que vendía su tío siempre eran funcionales, aunque casi toda la gente que las compraba las quería solo para adornar sus paredes, pero ¿para qué iba a necesitar una chica un arco que funcionase justo ahora?

\- Bien de seguro es una pregunta algo extraña – dijo la chica mirando las hachas y martillos expuestos ahí cerca antes de suspirar y comenzar a explicarse – soy arquera, tengo un torneo en dos meses y no quiero dejar de entrenar mientras estamos aquí, pero los torpes chicos del hotel perdieron una de mis maletas y en ella venía mi arco ¿Puedes creerlo?

Hipo sabía que eran Brutacio y Brutilda quienes habían tomado un empleo de verano en el hotel, seguro que alguno de ellos había perdido la maleta de la chica, y no es que se alegrara por las desgracias ajenas pero en ese momento les agradecía mentalmente el descuido.

\- No estoy seguro de que un arco antiguo es lo mejor para que practiques para tu torneo – se obligó a decir Hipo con voz normal aunque la respiración se le cortaba cada que veía a la chica – pero mi tío, el dueño de esta tienda es un experto en fabricar armas de todo tipo y época, podrías esperarlo o volver mañana y hablar con él sobre el tema.

\- ¿Te llamas Hipo? – le pregunto la chica mirando por primera vez el gafete que Hipo era obligado a portar mientras atendía la tienda de su tío.

\- Los antiguos vikingos que vivieron en esta isla creían que un nombre feo alejaba a los duendes y trolls – dijo el chico desviando la vista incomodo – aunque créeme no es el peor nombre que pueden ponerle a uno por aquí.

\- Te creo, - le dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona – hace rato me encontré con unos tipos que se llamaban "Patán" y "Brutacio" y los nombres les calzaban terriblemente bien.

Hipo le sonrió sabiendo que por nada del mundo admitiría en ese momento que Patán era su primo. La chica se le quedo mirando a los ojos por unos segundos que pudieron haber sido días, pero finalmente ella aparto la vista y suspiró.

\- Bueno, supongo que volveré mañana entonces a ver si tú y tu tío pueden ayudarme Hipo – le dijo la chica mientras regresaba hacia la puerta – por cierto, me llamo Mérida.

\- Que tengas un buen día Mérida. – se despidió el chico con un ligero toque de decepción en su voz.

\- Adiós Hipo – le respondió ella mientras se ponía su capa azul.

Los dos se sonrieron una última vez antes de que Mérida pusiera su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero apenas iba a abrir la puerta cuando la tranquila lluvia de afuera se convirtió en una torrencial tempestad capaz de competir con el diluvio de la biblia. Mérida no dudo más que un segundo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y girar para dedicarle una sonrisa divertida y apenada a Hipo quien le devolvió la sonrisa divertido.

\- Parece que la lluvia no quiere dejarme ir, ¿puedo abusar de tu hospitalidad y tu compañía otro rato? – le dijo ella haciendo un gesto de reproche hacía el exterior que ahora no podía ni distinguirse debido a la lluvia.

\- Pues veras Mérida, es obvio que tengo mucho que hacer y ando muy ocupado aquí en la tienda sin tu compañía, así que mientras no me distraigas de morir de aburrimiento puedes quedarte tanto como gustes – le dijo él con fingida seriedad.

Ella se rio mientras se quitaba de nuevo su capa azul y la colgaba en el perchero, Hipo miró la lluvia que se veía a través de los cristales y se dio cuenta de que sería una de esas lluvias que duran varias horas. Dio gracias al clima de Berk en silencio, pues sin duda esa lluvia había llegado en el momento justo.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola mundo! ¿Disfrutando sus vacaciones? Espero que sí, y no se encuentren como yo atrapados en casa de una tía por culpa de la lluvia. El mundo me odia… o el karma me viene a cobrar pecados de vidas pasadas, pero ¡hey! Mi tía tiene internet así que la cosa no es tan aburrida que digamos, solo que desde aquí no puedo avanzarle a ningún archivo de mis otras historias, así que aquí tenéis una contribución nueva, quizá un tanto extraña, corta y sin contexto, pero en realidad no puedo hacer muchas cosas aquí y es eso o ayudar a cocinar y yo soy muy mala cocinando así que mi tía me alejo de su cocina diciendo que mejor me entretuviera escribiendo o leyendo algo. Ojalá les guste.**


End file.
